Darkness in the Hive
by Selena Cloud
Summary: My name is Selina Wesker. I was infected by the T-virus at the age of 2. I hated my father since then. I never knew my mother either. I never made any friends. Why is this happening to me? I don't know. However that thought ended after what happened in the Hive. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Selina Wesker. I was infected by the T-virus at the age of 2. I hated my father since then. I never knew my mother either. I never made any friends. Why is this happening to me? I don't know. However that thought ended after what happened in the Hive._

"Haha... I never knew people could do pranks like that Red" My voice was filled with laughter as I heard the computer's story watching the camera's in the Hive so far since I'm in the room I was brought in for now. I was wearing

Screams of fear and pain cause my attention. I walked to the door and place my head on the door. Crashing...Screaming...Banging...Coughing...

"Red what is going on out there?" I asked scared to the bone "Why is everyone screaming"

"I'm afraid I had to take action for a serious problem" She said over the speakers. A problem? That bad to take that amount of action? My pale left hand settled on my shiny blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked "What problem causes you to take that amount of action?"

"The T-virus" she said before she was gone.

"What do you mean the T-virus?" I almost shouted even though I knew she was no where to be found in this room. I clenched my right fist and slammed it into the wall. No one deserved to die. No one!

The screaming continued. My tears began to show in my blue eyes. My mouth open before my singing voice began to show.

**She never slows down**  
**She doesn't know why**  
**But she knows that when she's all alone**  
**It feels like it's all coming down**

**She won't turn around**  
**The shadows are long**  
**And she fears if she cries that first tear**  
**The tears will not stop raining down**

**_CHORUS:_**

**So stand in the rain**  
**Stand your ground**  
**Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
**You stand through the pain**  
**You won't drown**  
**And one day what's lost can be found**  
**You stand in the rain**

**She won't make a sound**  
**Alone in this fight with herself**  
**And the fear's whispering**  
**If she stands, she'll fall down**

**She wants to be found**  
**The only way out is through everything**  
**She's running from**  
**Wants to give up and lie down**

**So stand in the rain**  
**Stand your ground**  
**Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
**You stand through the pain**  
**You won't drown**  
**And one day what's lost can be found**  
**You stand in the rain**

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found**

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**

My mouth closed as more tears begin to stream down my face. I silently began to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

~**Elsewhere~**

"Statues?" One asked.

"The Red Queen is locked onto us. She knows that were here." said Kaplan as the group walked down the stairs.

"Who's the Red Queen?" Alice asked.

"State of the artificial intelligence. She is the computer that controls the Hive" explain One

* * *

**~Selina's P.O.V~**

My eyes slowly opened up as my body began to move. As I slowly began to hear I heard voices. Voices? Thank god! Thats makes me a little better. My door started to open up slowly on its own. I felt fear up my spine as a shiny hand opened it up. I backed away and fell back. The person was shown as a Latina woman with glowing white skin showing on her black soldier suit. Her shiny black hair pulled into a braid with two strands of hair on the side of her face.

I looked cute but I still didnt trust her. I backed away still a little scared.

"Im not going to hurt you" she said

I felt the need to trust her. I stepped closer to her before I was introduce by guns.

"What the fuck do I look armed?" I asked clearly pissed off. A soldier who was a African man stepped forward.

"Do you know what happened down here Selina?" he asked.

I froze. How the in the hell did he know my name?

"Okay um all she told me was that she had to take action. Also how do you know my name?"

"They told me about you" he said. My dad told some people about me huh? Sounds just like the bitch.

"All right. Were behind schedule. So Lets move it" said One before the soldiers started to move out.

As I walked I hear Rain whisper "Poor bastards"

I stood by a woman who was a blonde short haired woman. She was only a inch taller than me I think. She was wearing a red dress with black boots and a black jacket. She looked at me.

"You okay?" she asked me as she noticed my sad expression. I quickly shook her off and looked at her with a sad smile.

"Im fine" I lied as I continued to walk.

"Im Alice" she said softly

I let out a soft smile and returned the greeting "Selina"

I turned to the man who was hand cuffed and the man that was by Alice "What are your names?"

"Spence" said the man.

The other one glared me before his eyes became soft "Matt"

I smiled in respect of there names.

It was a while before we reached a room with tanks, tubes everywhere and pipes on the floor. Ah dinning hall B...Not much of a hall...

"Kaplan" said the commando. Ima just call him commando. Since he bosses people a lot.

"Dinning hall B" answered Kaplan "That what it says on the map"

"Maybe you're reading it wrong" One suggested. Nope. Your not. You just blinded by the room!

"Maybe the cooperation's keeping a few secrets down here. Something you not supposed to see" Matt retorted. Yes! Someone who is blinded by Umbrella's influence. I hated my father and the cooperation since I was young. Yea that is right since I was fucking young.

"J.D you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit" One said to the two soldiers.

"Sir, Halon levels are nonexistent in this room" the medic said "I think the system malfunctioned"

"All right. There may be survivors. Give me a search line but keep it tight" said One before everyone went off. I walked through the hallways of the dinning hall. I found no one. I walked to the Red Queen's chamber and opened the door.

"Whats taking so long?" I heard the medic asked

"Red Queen Defenses are in place" said Kaplan "Shes making it difficult"

The door opened as I walked into the chamber.

"Lets pack it up" said One as I looked at the soldiers pick up strange metal things off the ground and put them in the bag. One looked at us "You stay here" he said. I nodded as Alice did the same thing. One carefully walked up to the door on the end. Suddenly the lights came on in a flash. One looked at Kaplan for answers.

"The lights are automated. Nothing to worry about".

One nodded and continued to walk carefully to the door. Then I saw One put something on the door once he was there.

"Transmitter in position" he said. I looked at Kaplan who was working.

"Roger. Running a bypass" said Kaplan before I heard beeps from the computer. After a while Kaplan said:

"Checkmate"

I smirked as a door opened up not far from where I was standing.

"Move up" One said as the rest of the soldiers except for me, Kaplan, Spence, and Alice came up carrying the bags.

"Whats that?" Alice asked.

"Thats what gonna shut the queen down. Delivers a massive electrical charge, scrambles the mainframe and forces it to reboot" explain Kaplan. Me and Alice nodded. Something got me confused. This seem easy. Too easy. Something is up.

The door closed suddenly. I knew it! This was to easy!

"Kaplan?" One asked getting ready for whats coming "Kaplan!"

"Some kind of dormant defense mechanism. We must have tripped it when we opened the door" said Kaplan

"Put it back to sleep" said One.

"Working on it"

Then I heard a alarms. Weapons are activated. Shit...

"Kaplan do it quickly" I warned him

The computer on the right said : LEVEL 5 WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVATED!

"Would you open that door now, please" Spence asked

"Im trying" said Kaplan.

"Whats that?" I heard the soldiers asked. I ran to the window and looked through it to see something come out. It was a blue sparky line across.

"Shit!" I shouted as I looked at the lasers "Kaplan hurry!"

"Kaplan you gotta hurry. You got to help them" Alice said as her voice raised up.

"Get down!" a voice yelled out.

"Oh my god" My voice had gotten fear and disgust as the Medic's head was cut off and dropped to the floor along with her body.

"Open the door!" I shouted with Alice and Spence

"I am trying!" said Kaplan "Im almost there"

"Sir its coming back!" I heard from inside the trapped room. Not again...

"Open the door!" Alice cried.

"Im trying!" said Kaplan typing to shut the weapon system down before it was to late for the others in that trapped room

"Well, try harder!" Spence yelled.

I gasped as the next soldier was dead and the other had been cut in half. One was the only one standing now. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh god" said Kaplan continuing the type fast.

"Just do it!" Alice cried out.

"Im almost there" said Kaplan.

"Come on" said Spence started to lose his calmness.

"Shit" was the last word I heard. The doors opened as the weapons were deactivated. There the dead bodies laid. I stared at the bodies in horror. I took a step back. This was horrible...

"Alright lets do it" Kaplan said trying to sound confident.

"Do what?" Spence asked. What? We just gone through death of people and yet he wants to complete the mission

"We have to complete the mission" said Kaplan. Are you kidding me?

"There is no way Im going in there" said Spence

"Her defenses are down" Kaplan assured us.

"Deja vu, anyone?" Spence said before Kaplan walked in carefully trying to ignore the dead bodies before him. Alice stood up away from the wall.

"Im going to help him" Alice said walking down the hallway to help Kaplan.

I walked down with her to help as well. Once Kaplan saw us he relaxed and lead us to the chamber. The door opened. We entered as the door closed.

"Keep going" Alice whispered as we went closer. Kaplan did something that made the door in the middle open to show a metal piece.

"Here give me a hand with this" said Kaplan as I gave Alice the bag. I watched as Alice and Kaplan worked. I took a deep breath. But that of course ended.

"Get out! Get out you cant be in here!" a girls voice spoke up. I turned around and saw a girl who was red all over

"Dont listen to anything she says. Shes a holographic representation of the Red Queen." said Kaplan.

"You have to get out!" the girl said

"Modeled after the head programmers daughter. She'll try to deceive us, confuse us" continued Kaplan. I looked at her.

"I wouldn't advise this. Shutting me down will result in the loss of primary power." The Red Queen said.

"She'll say anything to stop her from shutting her down" said Kaplan. I could tell he was getting annoyed of her in seconds.

"I implore you." She said to us.

"Implore away!" Kaplan hissed at her.

"Please?"

I looked at her. I almost feel bad for her.

"Please?" she said again.

Kaplan had the controller in hand ready to shut her down when the queen looked at him dead in the eye "You're all going to die down here" she said. Kaplan looked at her in the eye before he pressed the button, a flash of light came before darkness came. Wait, what did she mean by that? I dont like the sound of that. Whats more to come?

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

We went back to Spence when I heard gun shots being heard from the distance. Please tell me it not a bad thing. I followed the others slowly behind until I saw Rain who was trying to fix her bloody hand while J.D was well looking confused.

"Whats with all the shooting?" Kaplan questioned the two.

"We found a survivor" Rain explained still taking care of her wound.

"And you shot him?" Kaplan nearly yelled. Rain looked at him dead in the eye.

"She was crazed. She bit me" said Rain showing off her hand to prove it. I looked at her bleeding hand. Bite marks...So that means...Oh no...

"Shes gone!" J.D shouted

"Thats bullshit!" Rain shouted walking over to J.D.

"She fell right here, but shes gone!" J.D shouted.

"Look, look at this" Alice said bending down "Theirs blood but not that much"

"Looks like it coagulated" Matt said bending down as I walked over to it and looked at the blood. It is true...

"That's impossible" Kaplan whispered.

"Why not?" J.D questioned.

"Because the blood doesn't do that unless you are already dead" Matt explained as I nodded in agreement.

"Can we go now?" Spence asked.

"We're not going anywhere til the rest of the team get here" Rain said checking her ammo. I flinched and didnt say a word.

"There's no one else coming" Kaplan said softly. Rain glared at him dead in the eye.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed walking over to him. I sighed.

J.D grabbed Rain's arm before she could even touch him.

"Wait" he said to her and the rest of us "Quiet"

I stood and listened for the sound. I heard snarling and hissing coming from all directions. Shit...The T-virus...Thats what she meant by 'were all going to die down here'. Shit! I should have known she meant the t-virus!

"Fuck" Spence whispered. I stepped closer to the group.

"Dont come any closer!" Kaplan shouted.

"Shit..." I whispered.

"There right behind us!" Alice shouted.

"Jesus!" said Kaplan holding his shot gun out.

"Guys there everywhere. They're all around us" Alice said.

I head snapped to see Rain pushed the woman off of her and twisted her head. The woman fell on the ground, no longer moving.

My head looked at the dead body. It was her only friend Samantha. She was the only person nice to her...

"No..." I whispered

Bullets fired everywhere on the dead residents. On the chest, legs and feet. But they haven't shot the one only place. The head. Shoot them in the head god damn!

"Why aren't they dying!" Alice shouted as the residents continued to walk to them even after they were shot by the guns.

"The tanks! Watch the tanks!" Alice shouted

"Lets go!" J.D shouted as I kicked the last resident in the head. I ran away from the residents with the group before an explosion was heard and I was blown back. I fell onto the hard metal. I yelped in pain as I slowly stood up. I felt a body collide with me and I fell to the ground. I let out a scream as I looked at a pale skin woman who was looking like shit. Her messed up hair, clothes and dirty skin. It all happened before my eyes before the dead woman fell with the thud. I looked up to see Rain with her gun ready. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hurry up! I'm running out of ammo!" Rain shouted.

I stood up and ran to the others before I heard a scream

"J.D no!" Rain screamed and ran over to him and try to save him. But it was no use... He was going to die.

Rain was pulled back by Spence and Kaplan as I ran with them to Red Queen's Chamber.

I was the first to run inside as the others except for Alice and Matt ran in and locked the door.

"Where are the bodies?" Kaplan questioned "Where did they go?"

"Oh Fuck! Shut up!" Spence shouted

"What are those things out there?"

"Whatever they are, There are no many of them out there" Kaplan said

"What ever they are? I think its pretty obvious what they are!" Spence shouted "Lab coats, badges those people used to work down here!" Spence continued

"All the people working here are dead" Rain stated.

"That doesn't stop them from walking" I said standing up glaring at her.

"Where did they come from? Why didn't we see them on the way in?" Kaplan yelled

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors. You let them out" Rain stated. I felt my skin pale. This is not my day...

"Were never gonna make it to the surface" Kaplan said.

Lets hope he is wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

I walked deeper into the chamber alone. I needed some time. The t-virus. One of the main reasons I hated my parents. I sighed before a pair of footsteps caught my attention.

I knew Rain was near based on her breathing I heard.

I didn't look up "What do you want?"

"Is there a reason why you act like this" Rain asked.

I flinched and I didn't say a word "I really dont want to talk about it."

I looked up at her "And besides you wouldn't believe me anyway"

Rain looked at me before she walked away. After a while I stood up and walked back when I heard a voices

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Get off!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"You okay?"

"Yea"

I walked back to see Alice and Matt who had been scared out of there minds.

"We have to get out of here" Alice said "What about this door?"

"Dont!" I countered "There over there as well"

"And that way?" Alice questioned.

"Dead end. Theirs no way out of the queen's chamber" Kaplan stated

"So we wait. If someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send back up or something right?" Spence asked. Rain and Kaplan didnt say a word.

"What? Whats wrong?" Spence asked after a while

"We dont have much time" Kaplan stated

"You know those blast doors we passed on the way from in the mansion? They'll seal shut in just under an hour" Rain stated while checking her watch.

"Those fucking bastards" I said

"They cant just bury us alive down here!" Spence shouted.

Rain sighed "Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had against possible contamination"

"And you telling us this now? When were trapped half fucking mile underground? Whats worse is that she in this!"

"This doesn't surprise me" I said angrily

"We have to find a way out of this room" Alice said before she grabbed a bag.

"What are you doing?" Kaplan asked as we followed her.

"Where are you taking those?"

"Im turning her back on" Alice answered still walking to the chamber.

"Well that is not a good idea" Kaplan countered

"She will know a way out" I agreed

"That homicidal bitch killed my team" Rain objected.

"That bitch may be our only way out" I countered at Rain as I walked over to Alice. Rain looked down at the floor

"Considering the way shes been treated, Ill she be real happy to help us" said Matt making me roll my eyes.

"That circuit breaker you mentioned, can you bypass it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Kaplan said.

"So do it"

I stood by Rain as Alice and Kaplan got to work.

I felt Rain's eyes on me but I decided to ignore them. But it was very hard

"The circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she'll fry. The charge must have damaged her boards." Kaplan said to us.

"Ah, there you are," The Red Queen's voice rung out to us, "Things, I gather have gone out of control."

"Give me the switch, I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain shouted, running towards Kaplan who pulled the switch away from her. I took Rain's hand and held her back to calm down her down.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The Red Queen asked.

"Tell us whats going on down here" Rain demanded

"Research and Development" said the Red Queen. I didn't say a word. I was disgusted by the sound of that.

"What about the T-virus?" Matt asked.

"The T-virus was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?" Kaplan questioned the computer.

"Even in death, the human body remains active: hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt to the both cellular growth and to those electrical impulses. Put it quite simply, it reanimates the body" The Red Queen answered.

"It brings the dead back to life?" Rain asked.

"Not Fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses. The most basic of needs" said the Red Queen.

"Which is?" Kaplan asked.

"The need to feed"

I breathed fast making Rain squeezing my hand a bit. I calmed down.

"How do you kill them?" Rain asked.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods." answered The Red Queen

"You mean you shoot them in the head" Rain said.

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" Alice asked before she looked at me "Almost...everyone"

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began," The Red Queen said "The virus is protean; changing from liquid to air to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. Soo, I took steps."

"Steps?"

"You must understand those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

"Were not bitten" said Alice forgetting about Rain

"Just one bit, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them"

Everyone but me looked at Rain who was shaking her bleeding hand after she heard this.

"Ah, Miss Wesker your blood tests are going well" informed the Red Queen.

"What does she mean like that?" Spence asked looking at me. I sighed before I begin to tell my past.

_"No! No! Let go!"_

_I screamed as doctors came around me and carried me into a doctors room. I kicked and screamed but it didn't work. I felt pain as a needle went into me and then blackness. When I woke up I felt my body change. My skin was pale and my abilities increased. My life changed my world was like a cage as I was locked into a room being watched. I hardly have any friends ever. I hated Umbrella after that and my father, for the one who wanted this._

Everyone but Spence looked at me with affection and Rain maybe love.

A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?" asked the Red Queen

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice informed.


	4. Chapter 4

A hatch opened up to feel a a smell through my nose. Gross...

Rain looked at Alice who was beside her "After you" Alice rolled her eyes before she went down the opened hatch. Rain looked at me before I walked to the open hatch. I jumped down. My hair going up as gravity pulled me down. I landed on my feet. I walked with Alice as Rain and Kaplan watched for any dead residents around.

"What the hell is this place?" Spence asked

"The utility tunnels" Kaplan answered "They run underneath the Hive for water, gas and power lines"

I walked by Alice as we went along with my eyes watching all sides as we went.

"We been here before!" Spence shouted getting annoyed

"Keep moving" Rain shouted as I ignored Spence

"Were going around in circles!" Spence shouted

"This is the route that the computer gave us" said Kaplan as he looked at the map.

Spence growled "Why are you even listening to her?"

"Enough!" Rain shouted as she grabbed Spence and pushed him onto the wall "We have no choice but to keep moving. Those things are right behind us. You got that?"

Hands shot out and grabbed Spence from behind "Oh! Goddamn!"

"We gotta keep moving!" Alice shouted before she kicked one of the dead residents in the face. I ran to the wall as fast as I could/ I did a flip over the the dead resident landed on my feet. I grabbed his neck and slammed his hand into the wall. Blood was all over my hands

"Up! Everyone up the pipes!" Alice shouted as she helped me get up the pipe with the others behind me. I grabbed Kaplan and helped him up when he screamed. I quickly forced him up as Rain shot the woman, that bit him, in the head.

I calm down a bit when Rain whispered:

"J.D?"

The next thing I heard was a scream. Me and Alice manged to pull Rain up before she would get killed.

She was right" said Kaplan "Were all gonna die down here"

"No" Alice said looking at him "Were getting out. All of us."

We started to crawl across the pipes. After a while I carefully walked across the pipes with Spence and Matt in the front and the others behind me.

Me, Matt, Rain and Spence managed to get across. However Alice and Kaplan were not so lucky. They fell with a thud. Alice was flown across to where we were. Matt and Spence helped her up. I looked at Kaplan who fell onto the ground.

"Rain Shoot!" Alice said.

"I cant! I cant see anything!" cried Rain.

Alice grabbed Rain's gun and shot some of the zombies away from Kaplan. Kaplan then was able to climb up the broken pipe away from the zombies however his legs were broken from the fall.

"We need to cut the wire so we can get to him" said Alice.

"I cant feel my own legs" said Kaplan in pain.

"Kaplan were gonna get you gotta there" Alice shouted.

"I want you to go" he said. My heart stop. No... I'm not gonna lose anyone else out here.

"No! Were not leaving you Kaplan!" Rain protested

"Yes you are" said Kaplan.

"You cant kill all of them and I'm not going anywhere" said Kaplan "I want you to go now! Please"

I looked at Kaplan in the eye.

"Go!"

I went away with Alice after Kaplan ordered us to leave. As we walked away I heard a gun shot causing my eyes to let out some tears. I felt a hand wipe those tears away. It was Rain. She weakly gave me a small smile knowing that she missed him to. At least I wasn't the only one. Alice, now the lead let us away to find a way out. I will get outta here with my new friends if its the last thing I do.

And after we get outta here I will get my father.

Alice opened the hatch that led us to the hallway. After Alice went up me and Kayla did the same with Matt, Spence and a weak Rain behind us. Rain looked like shit. I couldn't blame her. She was infected with the virus...

Alice walked carefully with Rain's gun in hand with Spence by her side. I looked around for anything infected signs. I never had my senses on high alert for a while...

Alice turn to the side and had her gun out ready to fire at any danger. She nodded at us to come forward. I walked behind Alice with my eyes check the next hallway before we moved along.

"When I get outta here. I think Im gonna get laid" Rain stated.

Matt smirked "Yeah, you might wanna get cleaned up first"

I turned to look at Alice as I noticed she stopped all of a sudden.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked sounding worried just a bit.

"Blue is the virus, Green is the anti virus..." Alice whispered. My eyes widen as I notice this hall. Its the place where kept the t-virus and the anti virus!

"There's a cure" Alice whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Theres a cure" I said smiling "The process can be reversed"

"There's a cure!" Alice yelled "You gonna be okay Rain!"

"I was beginning to worry" Rain stated making Spence smile before helping Rain walked into the lab room. When I walked in I saw broken computers, wires, broken glass from the experiment tubes and the room filled with water. Alice came back from a another room with a sad smile on her face.

"Its gone" Alice answered with a frown and with anger "Its gone. Its not there"


	5. Chapter 5

"What?"

My voice was in shock as I spoke up. My skin went even more pale . My anger was rising up. My face looked angry as I spoke up again.

"This doesn't make any sense! It should be there! No one was allowed to move it!"

"I cant, I just cant...Its over" I looked away from Rain trying to hide my tears. I sighed before I heard Alice call Spence's name. I looked at Spence who was not moving.

"Spence are you alright" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at us before me and Alice looked at the gun and then him. He gonna go crazy... I was the first to react as I moved my hands quickly as I grabbed the gun and aimed it at Spence.

"What the hell Selina what are you doing!" Matt shouted.

"Spence, you wanna say what you been hiding?" I asked in a calm voice. Spence looked at me and smirked before he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I yelped as I brought up my leg to kick him. However he punched me in the face and took the gun from my hands. I felt my body go down before Matt caught me as Spence aimed the gun at us.

"We can still make it out of here" He said as I glared at him. That ass! "Come with me"

"We can have everything we've ever wanted." said Spence still pointing his gun. Matt removed his arms from me after I nodded at him telling him I was fine.

"Money's out there, waiting" he said to Alice "You wouldn't believe how much"

"Is that how you thought all of my dreams come true" Alice said glaring at him. He looked at Alice for a second before he glared at me. I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I heard Alice scream before I blacked out.

_**~Dream~**_

_"No! Let me go!"_

_I was brought into a white shinny room. I kicked and punched the bag guys away from me however more bad guys came and grabbed me._

_"Noooo! Noooo!"_

_I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder before I fell down with a thud. The bad people picked me up and settled me on a bed._

_"Please..." Tears formed in my blue eyes before I felt a sharp pain._

**~Real Life~**

My eyes snapped open as I felt a pair of hands shake me. I started to breath slowly as Alice came into my view. She smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank god" Alice said as she hugged me.

"W-what just happened" I asked.

"Spence locked us in here" Rain said while her voice turned even weaker then before.

"I cant believe that son of a bitch is gonna get away with this" said Matt clearly pissed as Alice took off his jacket and threw it into the water. One of the Umbrella Tv's then turned on to show a U on it. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so" said the Red Queen, almost sounding like she was teasing "I've been a bad bad girl"

She then showing a video of Spence going down the stairs. He settled his gun on the train before he grabbed bag then opened it to show a white box. The box opened to show the blue virus and the green anti virus. Just as move to inject himself a sound was heard. Spence stopped and looked around for anything that was there. The sound was heard again as it gotten louder. The video moved to show a pink/red monster with blood veins all over it. The beast show its long pink tongue. My breathing quicken. I'm going to kill Umbrella...Those bastards didn't even kill them.

"Oh my god" Spence said before the beat growled and landed on Spence. The beast start to eat his flesh as he screamed. My skin started to pale even more then I thought I never could. That's just gross... The creature looked at the camera with his tongue sticking out before the camera went off.

"What the fuck is that?" Matt asked in horror. I looked down in shame making Alice look at me.

"You know" Alice said I nodded as I felt fear come over me. I always was afraid of those things.

"One the Hive's early experiments. Produced by injection the T-virus directly into living tissue" answered the Red Queen

"The results were unstable..." I finished as my voice turned into worry and fear.

"Now that it has feed on fresh human DNA. It will mutate becoming a stronger, faster hunter" The Red Queen continued on.

"Great..." Rain mumbled under her breath

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Matt asked

"Because she was saving it, right?" Alice asked

"I didn't think any of you would get this far" admitted The Red Queen "Not without infection"

"Why you didn't tell us about the anti virus" Rain asked, getting weaker by the second.

"This long after infection. Theirs no guarantee it would work" said the Red Queen

"Still theres a chance right?" I asked

"I don't dead in chance" said the computer. I sighed before I glared at An. I walked around to see if there was any way out.

Rain sat down on a chair while Matt tried to put a pass code in that opens the door.

"No pressure guys" said Rain looking at her watch "We're getting short on time here"

"You require a four-digit access code" stated the Red Queen "I can give you the code. But first you must do something for me"

"What do you want?" Alice asked

"One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code" answered The Red Queen.

"An, the anti virus is right there on the platform! Its only a few feet away!" I screamed

"I'm sorry but its a risk I cannot take" stated the Red Queen.

"Shes right" Rain spoke and handed the ax to Alice "Its the only way. You gonna have to kill me"

Alice shook her head "No" she said. What the hell. Im not gonna let anyone else die down here.

"Otherwise we all die down here" said Rain showing her self to death. Tears were forming in my eyes. Banging sound was heard causing everyone to look at the Licker who was very hungry for eating human flesh and was waiting impatiently. Alice and Matt pulled Rain away from the window.

"The glass is hold the beast but not forever" stated The Red Queen. Rain threw her self out of Matt's arms and bend her head down to show herself to death. Roaring was heard all around me. My heart began to beat fast. It was life and death adversity.

"Do it" Rain said.

"No" Alice said "Get up"

"Just do it" Rain said.

"Rain please stop it" I said trying to reason with her.

"Kill her. Kill her now" said the Red Queen.

"You don't have a choice" said Rain.

"Kill her" said the Red Queen.

"No Rain get up" I said trying to reason with her again.

"Do it"

"Kill her now"

"Now!" Rain screamed as Alice raised the ax.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed causing everyone to look at me "I had enough! The anti virus is right there and Rain is showing signs of her fighting the virus! Look at her hand its already healing since when does an infected person do that! So let us out!"

"You know I cant Selina" said The Red Queen before it started up again "Kill her! Kill her now!"

"Oh fuck this!" I screamed and grabbed the ax and slammed it into the tv to shut her up. God damn does she always do that? The lights went out. Nothing... Doors were opened. That creature was still out there. The door opened show a weak Kaplan before us. I smiled.

"Kaplan?" Alice asked

"Bitch wouldn't open the door so I had to fry her" said Kaplan. The glass was banged again. I heard the glass break as I helped Rain up. We quickly moved quickly and got out of the room before the door was closed and locked. Snarling and banging was heard from inside of the room. Kaplan backed away.

"What the fuck was that?" Kaplan yelled after I caught up with them.

"Its a long story!" Alice yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked with Alice to the train while Kaplan and Matt carried a much better Rain on to the train. We stopped by the train which there laid Spence's dead body. Alice looked at Kaplan and Matt.

"Start it up, me and Selina will get the virus" Alice said before the three was in the train. I stepped closer to the box carefully. I touched the button on the silver box and quickly stepped back as the box closed. Alice reached for the box when Spence's reanimated body shot up. I gasped as he crawled to us. Alice stepped back a little as she glared at the new Spence.

"I'm missing you already" Alice said as she raised her ax and slammed it into Spence's head "Get the virus"

I nodded as I picked up the silver box and went into the train with Alice beside me with her shot gun in her hands.

"You better give Rain a dose. Ill do Kaplan" Alice said as I nodded as the train started up and we were off. I took a needle from the box and went over to Rain. I kneeled down and picked up her right arm.

"I don't want to become one of those things" Rain said softly "Walking around without a soul"

I injected the anti virus as I spoke "You wont"

"When the time comes you will take care of it" Rain said as she gave me the gun she had left. I took the gun and placed it beside us. I went closer to her after I was finished.

"Hey, no one else is going to die down here" I said. Rain did a smile but it was still wrong. Her skin turns paler and her head went down onto her chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"Rain?"

No answer was heard so I tried it a second time.

"Rain?"

I went closer to her chest. No heart beats were heard. Tears formed in my crystal blue eyes. No... I looked at the gun and carefully picked it up while my hands were shaking. I aimed it at Rain's head. I looked away with tears on my face. I got the gun started up. I was about to pull the trigger when a hand grabbed the gun and pulled my finger away from the trigger. I gasped before I look at Rain who was a little annoying but did a smile.

"Im not dead yet, Ill take that back" she said as she took the gun away from my hands.

I wiped the tears from my face and lifted my hand and touched her cheek and smiled "I could kiss you bitch"

Rain smile grew wider and surprisingly she leaned into my touch "You promise"

I simply smirked before nodding as I lean close to touch her lips when a pair of claws ripped through the metal on the train causing me to gasp and pull away. I heard Rain sigh and growl as I pulled her away from the edge. I heard foot movements on the top of the train.

"Shit" I whined.

"What the hell going on back there?" Kaplan shouted. Claws rip through the metal again and again.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" Matt shouted at Kaplan

"I cant go faster. If I do were gonna do off the tracks!" Kaplan shouted. The metal was rip open in the front. Kaplan screamed. I heard this and ran to him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the front. Matt shout the door and locked it as soon we got in with the others. I coughed uncontrollably from my fear rising and my senses on the roof.

Alice shot the creature with her shot gun but it only made it mad even more. She shot the creature again. Its's tongue shot out and grabbed Alice's leg. She was pulled down as the gun was out of hands.

"Shit...Alice!" I yelled as I grabbed the shot gun and shot the beasts tongue but it didn't removed itself from Alice.

"Duck!" I heard Matt said. I quickly ducked as pipes slammed into the creature causing the creature to let go of Alice.

A long tongue was inches away from my legs. My pale hand grabbed its pink tongue and held it tight.

"Oh no you don't!" I hissed.

"Open the doors!" Alice shouting over her shoulders. Rain stood up and pressed the red button and the doors closed. Fire rose from the doors causing me to gasp and breath slowly. I carefully removed my pale hands from its tongue. I walked to the button. I pressed it causing the doors to close and the tongue of the creature to snap in half. I felt Rain's stare at me but I ignored it.

The train came to a stop. We walked as fast we could. I looked at the timer on the side. 14 seconds... Shit! I helped Rain to walk faster and we quickly ran up the stairs. he doors closed behind us but we all kept going. We went through the last group of doors. Alice collapsed onto to the ground after the last pair of doors closed shut.

"I failed all of them. I failed." said Alice.

"Alice this isn't your fault" I said.

"There is nothing else you could done" said Matt. Rain and Kaplan nodded

"The cooperation did this" Kaplan said softly "Not you"

"After what the cooperation has done to us today. I'm gonna take them down. One way or nothing" Rain stated with a spark in her eyes.

"And we finally have the poof" I cheered.

I heard a soft wine before I looked and saw Matt who was on the ground crying in pain.

"What is it?" Alice asked as Alice opened the box.

"You infected. But your gonna be okay" Alice asked "Im not losing you"

"Matt stay with us" I pleaded before I heard a slight noise. My head snapped to the side as the brown classy doors opened and a white light was shown blinding me. I was quickly grabbed by hazard men in suits.

"Let go you son of a bitch!"

I brought up one of my legs up and kicked one of the men in the face. I punched the other guy off of me however 3 more took the place of the two. Every time I knocked out a few. More came into the door. Soon I was grabbed by many bio hazard men.

"Selina!" Rain screamed before something grabbed my neck. My world faded to black

!End of book 1!


End file.
